


I'm sorry

by p16husky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Keith, Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro, Cuban Lance, F/M, Keith's dad is a terrible father, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lots o Pining galore, M/M, Panseuxal Hunk, Pansexual Lance, Pining Lance (Voltron), Substance Abuse, There's a backstory about Keith's father and Krolia, agender pidge, klance, pining pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p16husky/pseuds/p16husky
Summary: The paladin's parents grieve as the paladins fall in love





	I'm sorry

Jack could still see her in the Texan sunlit afternoon, looking up and saying with the accent she’d picked up, “What the hell are you looking at?”

Jack loved her; Jack loved the way she sang, the way she danced, just everything about her was so magical in a way.

Her name was Krolia and she was a Galra; A race that had nothing except evil intentions.

Jack loved her all the same.

Though, they both loved each other, every night they’d yell out, “I’m going out!” and go see a mistress or mister. They both knew and they were both okay with it.

 

Jack could still remember the call.

He was at work, hiding behind a wall so his co-workers didn’t see him lest tell his boss.

“Hey,” he breathed out, smiling some.

“Jack,” she said, voice a perfect mix of seriousness and yet excited.

“Hm?”

“I’m pregnant!”

“Are you sure?”

“The pink stick has two lines,” Krolia said matter of factly. 

“Scuse me, I’ve never been pregnant before,” Jack mumbled. “Is it mine?”

“I sure hope so,” Krolia responded. 

“That’s promisin’.”

“Sure is.”

“Are we going to buy baby clothes?” he asked. “Just give me a short answer, yes or no, I need to get back to work.”

“Yes,” she sighed out, hanging up soon after.

 

Nine months. Nine long months of picking out baby clothes, buying baby books full of how to take care of a baby, and the occasional punch in the face, but they made it.

The two sat outside the hospital, silent.

“I’m leaving,” Krolia announced, holding the baby in a royal purple blanket.

“What?” Jack said, blinking over at her.

“I have to go Jack… Or else they’re going to come for me, I’ve been here for over a year, Jack.. they’re going to get me… and possibly destroy Earth. Please, take care of Keith. If you don’t, I understand… My parents did the same thing. I would forgive you… but it would take awhile…”

She handed him the royal purple blanket, a mop of black hair and steely grey eyes staring up at him.

“Don’t cry, Jack,” Krolia said softly.

“I ain’t cryin’, I’m a man,” Jack mumbled, although he felt his eyes tearing up.

“Take care of Keith, please.”

“Keith?”

Though, Krolia was gone before he could respond.

Jack was a broken shell of a man. He kept the kid for six years before trading him for a six pack of beer.

He knew he was a terrible father and that Krolia would never forgive him… but alcohol became his new love.

How utterly terrible that was.


End file.
